1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to detecting technology, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for detecting firmware of a baseboard management controller (BMC).
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a server container includes a plurality of the servers. Each server includes a baseboard management controller (BMC), which acts as a monitoring unit to monitor health states of the server. However, if the firmware of the BMC runs in an abnormal state, the health states of the server cannot be monitored by the BMC. Therefore, what is needed, is an electronic device and a method to improve the prior art.